User blog:NoBanana/NoBanana Island Version 2.0
I hadn't played survival 303 in quite a while recently, due to a lack of new things to do. I was running dangerously low on new challenges, but then I had an idea. A couple months before, I had build a floating island from docks. I had called it "NoBanana Island". It was never particularly big, because I didn't have the time to do very much, but it was enough to give me an idea of a new challenge. I decided to build NoBanana Island Version Two, a floating island built from forgeable materials, mainly as a test to see how long it would last, for future builds. I was expecting a rather simple and non-exciting experience, but I was in for a surprise. Spawning In I browsed through the servers to see if any admins were on (and un-surprisingly, none were there), and joined a random server. I spawned on the isle of teraphyx, and after a quick browse through chat, I was horrified. There were a total of three hackers, of which names I do not recall, about half of the remainder of the server were malicious raiders, with a few wars and battles going out between them. The rest seemed to be hiding, as I didn't see them talk, nor be in possession of a village of any kind. I decided if I don't want to be hacked and spawnkilled, I should hide my island in a corner. I chose the one closest to lynx, and based it about 100 studs of the coast of lynx island, and quite a ways off the corner of the seas, as to have reliably easy access to a landmass, and water supply. I collected a few bits of farmable resources (berry, apple. wheat, carrot, onion and cacti), rotted some compost, and made 9 thatching for the start of the island. I quickly fireproofed it, and set up a small berry farm to start levelling up. Building Up I soon got to level 3 farming, and set up a wheat farm of 4 large compost (one in each corner), plenty to keep my island growing. I made a mud well (which soon broke and left me thirsty), and as I was about to create my first expansion to the island, someone called vegital came and nabbed a thatching, and quickly ran off. No particular damage was done, so I replaced it and ignored it. My island soon grew to a size of 64x64 studs, 8 thatchings in all directions, and I decided that was enough. By this time all the hackers were long gone, leaving a single group of raiders left (about 3 of them, all in a team). I upgraded my farm to hold 16 large compost, with a nice symmetrical pattern that spanned my island (I'll try and get pictures, but they are on my laptop and I am writing this on my iPad). Knowing that I would never need more wheat than I already had, I made my farm into a tree farm, and grew masses of trees with enough apples spare to feed the entire server. I had intentions of just making a massive sign over someone's village that said "NoBanana", and sit on top while reminding them that foraging handmade structures is not allowed, but I wasn't quite sure on how I was going to do this and such. And at that point, the guy who stole my thatching contested me via private message. They asked me if I wanted to visit their bomb factory, as they were very lonely. I replied that if I left my island, it would end up as a wreck on the ocean floor when I came back, so I wouldn't be able to do so. I then brought up the thatching they stole, and it turned out they needed a thatching desperately and I was the closest source. I forgave them and we soon became good friends. Messing With The Power We kept in touch with private chat, keeping each other amused while we did our repetitive tasks. Soon enough, the raiding group got bored (and was down to two members), and so they went around looking for villages. When they came across the bomb factory, vegital got startled, and due to there being lots of gunpowder lying on the floor (both valuable and dangerous in the wrong hands), quickly ended the leader's life with two blows to the head with a mithril pickaxe. The leader was outraged. They declared war on the poor bomb maker, who quickly evacuated and fled to the corner of the map next to desert. All they had was a catamaran, so they didn't have much to do, and I invited them to my island. As the raiders charged into the abandoned canyon cave, my friend sped over to my base on their catamaran, and arrived in time to not get spotted. They thanked me for letting them on my island and risking everything I had, and we lived a life of luxury, eating an almost infinite supply of apples, drinking apple juice, and exchanging stories of past adventures. The raiders didn't even know where I lived, let alone that I was helping their arch enemy, and we enjoyed our time hidden from the attacking forces, watching them search in vain for the location of their target. At one point, I forgot to drink, and died of thirst. As I made my way back, the raiders found my island. They had no idea who it belonged too, as they knew the bomb maker had been in their base while the island was being built. However, as one of them was a complete idiot, after my friend escaped on a boat, they decided to instead of follow their leader and help hunt down the escaped target, destroy the island. And I was just in camera range, so I recorded a video of them foraging it. I'm still trying to figure out how to get it on the wiki. By the time I reached them, the island was gone, and all that remained was a pile of apples and trees on the sea floor. A Happy Ending You will be pleased to know that it all turned out well in the end. Me and my friend managed to convince the raiders to stop, using a combination of "You've just destroyed over an hours work of an innocent bystander" (they never realised I helped vegital), and "We never wanted war anyway, all that is happening is both sides are weakening", and the lead raider became a paint shop owner, who gave out free poison and herbal remedies. The bomb maker returned to making bombs for later use (in case you were wondering, they only used them for attacking tribes that picked on newly spawned, and unblocking blocked mines), and the person who foraged my island continued to raid, and made a large tribe angry, at which point they killed him and he ragequit. I noticed it was getting late (IRL), and said my farewells, knowing the server was a much safer place than when I had started. Moral Of The Story: If the server is overrun with hackers and raiders, hide in a corner till it blows over. Achievement Get! Recently I have been thinking of an "Achievement List", where we make a long list of things you do as an achievement, and then have lots of sub-achievements off that, which would serve as a good list of stuff to do while your bored. Here is an example of what a chunk of this list may look like: *Build An Artificial Island **Build A Floating Island **Build An Artificial Island From Non-Foragable Materials *Raise An Army Of Over 10 "People" (Buidlings) **Raise An Army Of Over 10 "People", And Have Them All Wear Uniforms (Paint Them A Certain Colour) **Raise An Army Of Over 15 "People" And so forth. It would mainly be just a fun thing to do, and would work best as a (protected) wiki page where anyone can add their own achievements and sub-achievements. Sure, it would need a list of rules and regulations (nothing stupidly large, sub achievements should not be just a list of larger versions of the main achievement), but it could work. Post opinions on the story and achievements idea below. Category:Blog posts